The Visit
by mankytoes
Summary: Lily Potter has just had the most amazing day of her life, but then she gets the visit she has been dreading, Severus Snape. Meanwhile James is out with his friends, unaware of the events happening at his home. Set one year after Lily's left Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

THE VISIT

Lily sat on the sofa, emotionally exhausted. Her mind was still buzzing from what had happened just hours earlier. Her eyes were still slightly red. As she lay back, a knock came from the door, short and sharp. It was not the first, various wellwishers had arrived in the last few hours, the last group insisting on taking her new fiancé to the Leaky Cauldron. She slowly walked to the door, and saw a pale face looking back at her

"Severus!" she said with a note of surprise, though she knew in her heart of hearts she had really been expecting this.  
Snape didn't speak, he merely looked into her eyes.  
"Er, come in, Sev" she muttered, and he fumbled behind her into the sitting room. She couldn't help but noticed that he looked terrible. He'd never been one to take great pride in his appearence, but his hair had a slightly wild look to it, his robes were shabbier than usual, and his face looked very pale, eyes wide. She retook her seat, and he sat across from her, still staring, but not making a sound. Finally he spoke, softly  
"I can't believe it Lily"  
"Sev-" she began, looking at him with pity, but she wasn't sure how to continue  
"Lily you know, I, I love you Lily"

"I know you do, Sev, I know you do". Suddenly Snape spoke with conviction  
"Don't marry him"  
"Sev, maybe I should-"  
"But-"  
"Sev, I love him"  
"You, you, we hated him" he persisted  
"That- was- before"  
"We've only been a year out of school! You, you don't-"  
"I do"  
"He hasn't changed, Lily, he really hasn't"  
"Sev, your a death eater!" she said, louder than she'd intended  
"You've got it wrong, its not- what you" but this time he couldn't finish  
"Sev, maybe you should-"

"THEY ALMOST KILLED ME, LILY! DO YOU KNOW? DO YOU KNOW THAT?" he had stood up, several green sparks shooting from his wand, his face contorted and ugly. Lily, however, stayed in her seat, staring at the carpet  
"Leave"  
"DON'T MARRY HIM LILLY! DON'T! PLEASE LILY-" he stopped suddenly, and sat back down. She glanced up into his eyes, a look of begging now on his face.  
" _please_"  
"No Sev. No. Now please leave" She expected him to refuse, but he got up, took one last look into her face, both their eyes prickling with tears, and walked out the door. She sat down again, a few lone tears running past her nose. As he left, Snape glanced round at the house, the house that James and Lily would spend their lives in.  
"Be happy" he whispered, then, feeling the coldness of the night sky, he turned, and apparated, back to his master.

Lily heard the crack from outside, and buried her face in her hands. He'd only been inside for minutes, but it had shaken her up completely. Before the visit she'd be looking forward to James' return, now she was dreading it. She ran Snapes comments through her mind, over and over. She was sitting, still as a statue, waiting for a sound to tell her that her husband to be was back. The cat appeared through the door and slowly walked over to her, leaping onto her lap. She absent mindedly stroked him, many worrying thoughts raging through her head, making her feel sick.

James sat back in his chair, warmness spreading throughout him, despite the chilly atmosphere inside the pub. "She'd said yes" he thought. After all these years, he was finally going to marry Lily Potter... He looked around at the people around him, laughing and joking. There was Remeus, standing over him, beaming down, and Peter, sitting next to him, laughing with him. Then of course Sirius was sat opposite him, his greatest and most loyal friend, sitting across the table. Of all the congratulations he had received, it had been that from Sirius that had meant most to him- and he'd looked so honoured when he told him he'd be best man.  
"1,2,3, whey!" he shouted with his best friend, as they downed another shot of firewhiskey.

"You can never drink me under the table, Sirius" giggled James  
"Oh yeah, I can get the table over you!" replied Sirius, pointing his wand at the table "Win-wingardium Leviosa!" he said drunkenly. The table gave a slight wiggle.  
"Ah well"  
"Now its really time for me to go" he said, and turned to apparate home.  
"No, no" shouted Tom, the barman, and James stopped  
"I'm not 'avin another arm left behind in me bar! I've got some floo powder James, take the fire home"

"Ok, ok" he said, and accepted the powder. He walked over, threw the flames into the fire, and stepped in, a huge grin across his face, at the thought of seeing his new fiancé again.


	2. Chapter 2 James Returns

JAMES RETURNS

James bounded straight from the fireplace towards Lily, but immediately his grin turned to a look of concern as he saw her face, which was deep in concentration.

"Lily? Whats wrong?"

"He came"

"He? Who came? Lily?"

"Sev-" He interrupted her by swearing loudly

"James!"

The cat let out a loud meow and shot into the next room.  
"Well what do you expect, Lily? What do you expect, when you open our house to- to _Severus Snape_?" He filled each syllable of his enemies name with hatred.

"Look, I know you two haven't ever got along-"

"Is that what you think this is about? Little schoolyard rivalries? Who hung who upside down? Lilly, don't you get it? He's on their side now! We're fighting him! Not, not letting him in for tea"

"It wasn't like that"

"Then what happened? Lily, tell me what happened!" his tone was aggressive.

"He just said that, that I should…"

"Join them? Is he round recruiting?" He was almost snarling by this point.

"No! Really James, he didn't! He just, said" her voice was so quiet now he could barely hear her "I shouldn't be with you". He jerked round, and for a moment she thought he would punch the wall. But instead he sat down, pulling at his hair, physically shaking.

"Bloody hell Lily. Bloody hell" he said, exhaling deeply. She was watching him anxiously, worried what he would do next.

"James, I, I understand why your angry, but, I mean, all that happened was, was that I said no, and he left. That's it." She looked up, and, to her relief, he looked slightly more relaxed.

"James, you know I love you". As soon as the words passed her lips, she remembered Snape saying the same thing to her, and felt a funny feeling in her stomach.

"I love you too. Lets just listen to the wireless" he replied, but hit the radio rather too firmly with his wand, and it shot across the room, smashing on the opposite wall, with a wail of "loooove" from an awful female singer.

James looked thoughtfully for a moment. Lily was just about to ask him something, but, before she could speak, he got up and calmly walked up the stairs. She walked over to the shattered remains of the radio, and tapped them with her wand

"reparo"

She picked up the radio, now good as new, and placed it beside her. She sighed, and suddenly felt very tired. She wanted to rest, but knew there was something else she had to ask James before she could. After a couple of minutes, James came back into the room. She wanted to find out what he'd been doing, but she decided she really had to find something out first.

"James?" she said softly

"Yes, dear?" he now seemed calm, so she felt confident in pressing on.

"Severus said something else before he left"

"Oh?" James was trying to remain calm, but he clearly didn't want to discuss the matter

"He said you tried to kill him" James looked at her with an expression of disbelief

"What, and you believed him?

"No! No, I just wanted, to know…"

"There's nothing to know!"

"Ok, then" There was a short awkward silence

"He's completely wrong"

"Ok, James, I believe you, really"

"No, I mean, I, sort of, saved his life"

"What? How?"

"It… it doesn't matter. But I did". Lily didn't know what to make of this information, but knew better than to pursue it further.

"Oh, and Severus"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Please explain to me why you were at the house of James Potter and Lily Evans tonight"

"It was just… personal"

"Do you wish to keep secrets from your Lord, Severus?"

"No, I keep no secrets, my Lord" Voldemort's scarlet eyes flashed dangerously

"You _love_ her, don't you?" sneered Voldemort

"No, I cannot. I just feel"

"It is clear what you feel, Severus, and I do not like it. You have shown yourself to be faithful to me. All your good work will be undone if you continue to pursue this filthy creature"

"I am sorry."

"You shall never see her again". Snape nodded

"And now, I feel, it is I who must pay the couple a visit". Snape's eyes were suddenly wide and fearful

"No my Lord, I beg of you-"

"Silence. Severus, I do not intend to spill any blood tonight. If compromise is reached, there will be no need. Do you wish to argue?"

"No, no, my Lord, thank you".

Lily and James sat together on their dragonhide sofa, leaning slightly into one another, both feeling comforted. Just as they were finally thinking of going to bed, three short, sharp knocks came from the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Once Defied

ONCE DEFIED

James walked to the door, feeling reassured. His actions may have been extreme, but it was for the best. He had little care about who was standing the other side of the door, wanting to wish him luck.

"_Incarcerous"_

The spell hit James before he could take in the appearance of Voldemort in front of him. He became immediately wrapped tightly in thin, snake like cords. His face was left protruding a black cocoon as he was knocked off his feet, left slumped on the floor ten yards from Voldemort. Their eyes met and Voldemort's flashed with excitement, their bright red standing out against his pale face

"James!" Lily shrieked, and came running into the entrance room. She was holding up her wand, but had no defence for the same spell, and was thrown unceremoniously beside James.

"I have come here" began Voldemort, his thin lips showing signs of the smallest smirk "to recruit. You" he said, pointing his wand at James "shall join me. You" he suddenly turned to Lily "shall flee. No one need be hurt. Of course, if you feel it would be more appropriate to resist, you will die. So which do you choose, life or death?" he was facing James again, and the question seemed to be aimed at him. James mind was racing, trying to figure out the best way to stall Voldemort. He realised he couldn't delay a reply much longer, and he wanted to keep attention on him.

"Why do you want me to join you?"

"I have been informed you are talented. And, of course, you come from such a noble line" he added, looking approvingly at a grand portrait beside him. "Of course, you have made mistakes" his eyes flicked briefly and disgustedly at Lily "but I do not consider you a lost cause, James. Join me and you will have untold power"

Voldemort didn't seem to be in a rush, to James' relief.

"Tell me more" he said, and Lily suddenly looked terrified, even more so than when she'd seen Lord Voldemort in her house

"JAMES, NO! PLEASE JAMES HE'S-"

"Silencio". She continued to gape stupidly, no sound coming out. The sight of her mouth flapping in silent warning seemed to amuse Voldemort.

"Well" started Voldemort, and there was certainly a suspicious edge to his voice "if you come willingly, to join the noble strive for a pure blooded race, you will be given powers beyond your wildest dreams. That is all you need to know. Shall we leave?"

"Erm, no, can, we-"

"It was most unwise to attempt to deceive me"

"What?"

"You are not a good liar. You are trying to trick me, James Potter, and I do not like it."

"_crucio_"

James was suddenly in unbearable pain. Every part of his body was burning; it was driving him insane… It stopped suddenly. He hadn't noticed the ropes tying him were gone. He expected questioning, but instead Voldemort tortured Lily. He watched with fear as her face went white, jerking horribly, her mouth wide open, screaming silently. Suddenly her voice came into the room, shrieking; the pain had been so intense it had broken the silencing jinx. He couldn't bear to look at her in so much pain, he got up and grabbed her, as Voldemort laughed, and hit him with the curse again. The mental torture in James' head was as bad as the physical torture. He knew he would tell everything eventually, he couldn't last, he couldn't take this and he couldn't take watching Lily… The curse was stopped again. James tensed his body, waiting for the next attack. When it didn't come for a few seconds, he briefly relaxed his body. As soon as he did so, he was hit again. This continued for what seemed like an eternity, with brief questioning occasionally thrown in, usually to him but twice Lily was asked what she knew, too. Again he slumped to the floor, relieved from the curse. He knew it was only a matter of time, he felt so weak. He felt that he would soon go insane, the pain was so severe. But this time he had been free a few seconds, with no questions. Lily was also not being tortured next to him, her eyes looking blank. He looked up cautiously, and saw Voldemort's head turned, his snake-like nostrils flared. The arrogance was wiped from his Voldemort's face instantly. James had heard nothing, but the slight worry in Voldemort's features could only be a good thing. His gaze turned back and forth from Lily to James and, clearly unsure of what to do, his wand raised but shaking in his hand

"Avad-" James prepared for death, hoping it was he who would be struck first. However, the curse was never finished, interrupted by a loud bang. James looked up and, to his amazement Voldemort had fled the room, and the house. He saw a green flash and a silver flash light the sky through the window. He took a second to compose himself, then steadily got up and collapsed onto the sofa. Suddenly he noticed he was covered in sweat, his shirt sticking horribly to him, with his muscles all aching terribly. Lily sat alongside him, leaning right back, a look of confusion of her face. But James knew who'd saved them, through sheer luck he had arrived just before they were to die. James was still trying to get his head round how narrowly he had avoided death, when there was yet another knock on the door.


End file.
